Sentinel Prime (Transformers Film Series)
Warning this article will have some major Spoilers in the movie; Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Sentinel Prime is the main antagonist in the Live Action Movie; Transformers: Dark of the Moon, which like its predecessor was panned by critics. He can transform into a fire engine. Sentinel Prime was originally a Autobot, but betrayed the Autobots and sided with the Decepticons so he can save Cybertron. Transformers; Dark of the Moon Before the movie On the Planet Cybertron there was a great war that practically destroyed Cybertron. Sentinel made a deal with Megatron that if he was side with the Decepticons, Megatron would help recreate Cybertron. He flew away in a ship called the Ark that was carried hundreds of Rods (machines that can teleport anything). Sentinel warp jumped away from Cybertron and crashed landed on the dark side of the moon. In 1969, Neil Armstrong was secretly assigned to search on the moon and anylizse that crash. Armstrong claimed there were no survivors. Since 1972 no one went to the moon since, and was deemed above classified. Present Day When Optimus and Ratchet were helping their human allies they encountered a piece of machine that was originally part of the Ark. They flew to the dark side of the moon and found the Ark, with both Sentinel Prime, and five Rods. With the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, Optimus revived Sentinel Prime. Sentinel took the form of a Fire Engine. After a chase scene ended Sentinel revealed his intention. In the process he murdered Ironhide, and wiped out NEST, with only a few human survivors. The Invasion With the help of Megatron, Starscream and other Decepticons, they were able to open a space gate so the Decepticon can invade Earth. He decided to spare Optimus. They first took over Chicago and that if anyone tried to infiltrate they would be killed. Transporting Cybertron Other Decepticons were place around the world with a few of the Rods. They were going to be used to open a Space Gate and bring Cybertron into the Earth's atmophere. After the Red Rod was destroyed, (the Rod that controls all the other rods) Sentinel Prime fought all the Autobot with little to no effort. At the same time Carly (Sam Witwicky's new Girlfriend) tries to convince Megatron to kill Sentinel Prime. She said that if Sentinel succesed, Megatron would become Sentinel's B*tch. Convinced, Megatron rushed in and killed Sentinel Prime, only to be killed by Optimus Prime. Comparisons to the oringinal ﻿There is very little similarities from the G1 character and the film character. For instance, the G1 version was a hero. Even the movie characters design is different, but he does resemble another transformers character, Alpha Trion. But one thing is very similar; the characters personaity. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Transformers Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Old Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Liars Category:Sequel Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Charismatic villain Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Swordsmen